


Family Dinner

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Family Dinners, Jeans, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Protective Boyfriend Greg, Protective Greg Lestrade, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, t-shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: “Ok, Greg. I promise, but you'll still be protective of me here to right?”“Yes of course, love. Always and forever.”“William! Get in here right now and introduce us to this fine young man!” Mrs. Holmes yelled from the porch.“Yes, mummy. Well time for you to meet my parents.” He reached his hand out and grabbed Greg's. Greg's gently squeezed Sherlocks hand for reassurance, and they started walking up to the door of the manor. Mrs. Holmes hugged Sherlock and then hugged Greg as they came up. Mr. Holmes on the other hand hugged his son, then extended a hand to Greg, who gratefully shook it. “Mum, Da, this is Greg Lestrade. He is my boyfriend. Greg this is my mother and father.”This is not edited, so I am sorry for any mistakes.





	

Two weeks after Greg and Sherlocks first time. They found theirselves at Baker Street getting ready for the family dinner. “Why do we have to go?” Sherlock asked as he shuffled through his dressers to find a shirt. Greg and John had officially convinced their boyfriends to start dressing casual sometimes. Sherlock now wore jeans and t-shirts almost every day. He would wear them any day he didn't have a case.

“We have to go, so that your parents can meet me and John. Anyways your parents live right out side of London, and you almost never go and see them.” Greg said from where he was looking for some clothes in his dresser drawers. They had decided he would have two drawers at Sherlocks, and that Sherlock would have two drawers at his.

"Yeah I know, but then they'll want to come visit us all the time.” Greg was a little token back by the us, because he knew Sherlock didn't mean Mycroft. Sherlock meant him and Greg. “Greeeeg?” Sherlock said stretching out the name for dramatic purposes.

“What, sunshine?” Greg answered pretty sure, Sherlock was going to complain about not knowing what to wear.

“What should I wear? Which jeans and which t-shirt?” Sherlock said stepping back, to let Greg pick out some jeans and a shirt for him. Greg rummaged through the drawers and pulled out some clothes for him as well as Sherlock.

“Here wear the faded jeans, and your red plain t-shirt.” Greg answered and then started putting on his own faded jeans and a blue t-shirt. He turnt around and saw Sherlock finishing getting ready. “Damn, you look fucking hot.” Greg exclaimed and went to start kissing Sherlocks neck.

“Mm…you too, Greg. I love you, but it is almost eleven and lunch is at noon.”

“It won't take an hour to get there.”

“No but my mother is very prompt on us always being early. Please, Greg let's leave now.”

“Ok, sunshine. My cars parked out in front of the flat.” They stopped by 221A to let Mrs. Hudson know they were leaving now. Then they walked hand in hand to Greg's personal car. When they got in the car they held hands again for the drive to Holmes’ country estate.

When they arrived Greg knew he probably should have been surprised at just how big the manor was, and the gates that surrounded it. They drove up into the driveway and parked in front of the garage. The first thing Greg noticed was that John and Mycroft weren't here yet. Second he noticed Sherlock was acting even more polite to him then usual. He was opening Greg's door, and helping him out of the car. “Sherlock, no offense, but why are you being so polite?”

“My parents, they think I'm the more adult sibling, so I let them believe it. That is until Mycroft is here, then I'll let him start the fight, so I don't get in trouble.”

“Alright, but no starting fights, ok?”

“Ok, Greg. I promise, but you'll still be protective of me here to right?”

“Yes of course, love. Always and forever.”

“William! Get in here right now and introduce us to this fine young man!” Mrs. Holmes yelled from the porch.

“Yes, mummy. Well time for you to meet my parents.” He reached his hand out and grabbed Greg's. Greg's gently squeezed Sherlocks hand for reassurance, and they started walking up to the door of the manor. Mrs. Holmes hugged Sherlock and then hugged Greg as they came up. Mr. Holmes on the other hand hugged his son, then extended a hand to Greg, who gratefully shook it. “Mum, Da, this is Greg Lestrade. He is my boyfriend. Greg this is my mother and father.”

“It's nice to meet you Greg, dear.” Mrs. Holmes said hugging Greg again. She then went into the kitchen leaving the three men alone.

“Well Greg of what Mycroft has told us about you, I trust you. He told us about you standing up to him. Weather he liked it or not, I'm glad my son has some one to protect him from everyone including Mycroft.” Mr. Holmes said, and clasped his hands on Sherlocks left shoulder and Greg's right. He then guided them to the sitting room. “So, Greg why don't you tell me about yourself. It's eleven thirty, which means Myc should be here an about ten minutes. So, what do you do?”

“I'm a Detective Inspector at Scotland Yard, sir.”

“What do you do as hobbies? Oh and also I'm a Siger, and my wife is Violet. No need for formalities.”

“I play rugby sometimes, go to the pub, or lately have dinner with Sherlock.”

“Good, good. Sherlock, you still do that one teaching job, every other Monday right?” 

“Uh… yeah. I do the Autonomy class at St. Bart's.”

“Did you know he teaches there Greg?”

“Yeah, I did. He started about a year or two after we met.”

“Myc! You must be John!” They heard Mrs. Holmes exclaim. Sherlock stood, so he would be able to greet his brother.

“Oh, look the prodigal son did return.” Mycroft said sarcastically.

“Myc be nice to your brother. He still acts more mature then you most the time.” Violet said.

“See now that's funny.” Mycroft said smirking, as he looked at Sherlock.

“Why don't you just stop Mycroft? Donovan is nicer to Sherlock then you are, and you're his brother.” Greg hastily spat at Mycroft, while he got up and stood by his boyfriend.

“Now, boys let's all have a nice family lunch. It's all ready, so let's go sit at the table.” Mrs. Holmes said pointing in the direction of the dining room.

“Violet, dear this looks amazing!” Siger exclaimed, as he sat at the head of the table. They said grace, and then started dishing out the food.

“Mum, this is great. Thank you.” Sherlock told his mother. 

“Your welcome, William, and thank you.”

“So, Sherlock let me guess you've been doing your stupid hobby of helping with cases again?” Mycroft spat, and Sherlock felt Greg's hand squeeze his leg.

“Mycroft you do realize John helps me with those right?”

“Well, John's not an idiot that tries to get himself killed.” Mycroft said raising his voice.

“Mycroft, I think you should stop now. You know damn well halve the times he almost gets killed it's a government case you give him. Now let's just finish this lunch.” Greg about shouted, which made Mycroft flinch.

“Very well then.” The rest of the meal was ate in silence, which the Holmes parents, and John were grateful for. After dinner was done they all went and sat in the sitting room. Greg sat on one couch, Sherlock sat right next to him, and rested his head on his shoulder. Mycroft and John sat on the other couch side by side. Then the parents sat in their chairs. They sat and talked for two hours, before Greg and Sherlock decided they needed to go home, well back to Baker Street to check on Mrs. Hudson. They said their goodbyes and Sherlock promised to see them soon.

When they got into 221B Baker Street, Greg was immediately snogging Sherlock against the door. “You look bloody sexy in jeans and a t-shirt, sunshine.” Greg panted out, and then they spent the rest of the day cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
